


Kakahiya

by MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Collage, Hatake sakumo is still dead, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually don't ship them before but, I just want to make kakashi cry, M/M, Obito still have illegal connection, but now I did i don't want to explain why he cried, my world my rules, no chakra, now, why is it so hard to make dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE/pseuds/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE
Summary: Obito and Kakashi are roomatesThay have crazy friends





	Kakahiya

**Author's Note:**

> If any notice any grammar, spelling, and other mistake please tell. So i can change it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

In Mondays, Obito was the one responsible to collect the mails from their mail box. Normally, it contained bills and spams or the occasional letters from family.

But that morning when he come to collect the mails; Obito noticed letter envelope with flowery, bouncy and fancy writing, that commonly found from aristocrat or asshole rich people, when he pulls it out to take a closer look; it was addressed to Kakashi.

He shrugs and continue collecting the mail.

  


“So” Obito ask, looking the fancy letter. After they finished separating the bills and spams into a pile “So what’s in it?” he pushed the spams into the trash conveniently placed beside the table.

Kakashi hummed, staring at the letter in his hand like it contains poison or something that could harm him. When he opens it the letter envelope contain another envelope letter inside it has a letter s except it is old, smaller and already opened.

Obito was so focused staring at the letter; because really what kind of people put a letter inside a letter envelope and put it inside a slightly bigger letter envelope. It’s stupid and a waste of paper.  

He almost didn’t notice Kakashi’s fingers- no arms were starting to shake. When Obito looked into Kakashi’s face; It was white like someone drained the blood from his face, tears were starting to formed on his lovely gray eyes and the expression on Kakashi’s face was so painfully. Obito almost reap the letter out of his trembling hands to burn it on the stove. How dare it make Kakashi cry.

“I need some time alone could you stay out of the bedroom for a few hours” Kakashi sobs, tears streaming down his face” _Please_ ” he stood up and run inside the bedroom

He _never_ said please.

Obito leaned against the bedroom door and listened to Kakashi’s cries for the first hour before he stands up and brought out half of his chocolate stash and baked brownies. He prepared the telenovelas; both of them was going to watch as he waits for the brownies to bake.

After the brownies finished baking; Obito hesitate to knock, his hand hover against the door until he heard Kakashi sniffed.

“Kakashi Are you okay?” Obito ask softly

“No” Kakashi replied voiced muffed, likely by a pillow or something.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Obito ask, leaning his forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

“No” Kakashi voiced still muffed by something but this time; he heard a trump that probably means Kakashi is sitting against the door.

“Want to eat brownies and watch telenovelas?” Obito offer, shifting his forehead into a more comfortable position

“okay” Kakashi said opening the door

Not expecting him to agree without an argue Obito falls.

“WAI-”

“Ouch” Obito wince, closing his eyes and rubbing his head

_That hurts. What did I hit a brick?_

“Are you okay?” asked Kakashi his voice rumbling through his chest” At least the pillow broke are fall”

Obito looked up and turn his head. He finds himself laying at Kakashi’s chest. He can feel his cheeks turning red. “I’m just going to grab a blanket” he stammers, shakily standing up.

  


When Obito gone back to the living room after he grab the blanket; Kakashi is already sitting at the couch and already holding the remote; the brownies in a plate on the coffee table. The one thing missing is him the blanket.

“Come on” Kakashi said patting the empty space beside him “I’m going to start without you”

Obito tried to focused at the love triangle and the double unrequired pinning but all he could think about is the warmth Kakashi radiate beside him.

_Huh?_

Obito felt something on his shoulder. He turned to looked and sees Kakashi sleeping at his shoulder. He turned to the remote to see it slipping from Kakashi’s fingers; Obito somehow manage to catch it without jolting Kakashi. He placed it at the coffee table and notice the empty plate that used to be full of brownie.

Obito fondly looked at Kakashi and smiled softly. Obito cupped Kakashi’s cheek moved his thumb to wipe crumbs at the corner of his mouth. He leaned to touch Kakashi’s forehead with his forehead.

“I love you” Obito whispered like he is telling a secret many people died for. “This is hard. I know. But you’ve done hard things before. I may not know the reason for your sadness. I believe in you”

Obito revert back to their old position and continue to watch telenovela until he fell asleep.

Obito woke up. He turned to his side to see his roommate, Kakashi, all dress up and ready to go; Like the morning person he is. Productive and unfairly beautiful in the sunlight. Unlike us, night owl who needs sugar to keep up with people in the morning.

Kakashi smiled at him. When he noticed Obito’s awake.

“Don’t you have class at 8” Kakashi asked, putting his shoe on while sitting on his bed

“I don’t. Madara-sensei cancelled his class.” He replied, getting out of the warm embrace of his bed and going out the bedroom to go inside the bathroom to shower.

 

When he got out, he sees Kakashi sitting at the kitchen table; the sunlight hitting his head in a way that make it look like Kakashi have a halo.

“Didn’t you say” He began, pulling his favorite cereal from pantry “You have a class at 7:30” He grab the milk from the fridge.

After Obito prepared his breakfast. He truly looked at what Kakashi is wearing and look him straight in the eyes.” Aren’t you a bit over dress for just going to school?”

Kakashi wearing a (insert clothes you wear in galas) shrug his shoulder.

  


Only after Obito finished washing his bowl; Did Obito realized Kakashi never answered his question.

 

(Obito never realized that he fell asleep in the couch with Kakashi so that means he never reach his bed)

 

* * *

 

 

“Kakashi is acting weird” Obito mused outloud, looking at his mug; swirling the hot chocolate “Do you think I did something wrong?”

 

“I don’t know” replied Kisame, vague and staring at him with knowing eyes” How am I supposed to know. I don’t live with you”

 

“Kisame” Obito looked him stare in the eye and growled “I can’t believe. I thought you will help”

 

“I’m the friend that listen and not help you solved your problem” Kisame replied, took a sip from his coffee “I’m not Konan”

 

“I don’t know what happened” Obito groan, looking outside the window of the café “Last week Kakashi was not acting like this. It only started when- “

 

_Is that Genma? What’s he doing buying flowers? I thought he don’t do intimate relationship? What is he even doing here, his house is at the other side of the city and the school is also miles away. Is a bouquet of lilac-_

“-bito”

 

Obito blinked in surprise.

 

_Right…Kisame is here_

 

“Wha…?” he smartly replied

 

“I asked when did Kakashi start acting weird” Kisame said amuse. Who make a gesture to take a sip of his coffee and only to frown.

 

“I-” Obito begun distracted, looking for Genma after he lose track when Kisame broke his line of thought. _Where is he?_ “Nevermind. I thought I saw someone familiar”

 

“You sure?” Kisame ask, completely expressing mirth in his face. His hand reaching for Obito’s hot chocolate. Obito slap his hand away and almost stab his hand with a fork

 

“I swear Kisame. I am warning you, if you touch any chocolate I own. No one can prove that I was the one responsible for the harm that come upon your person. I don’t share” Obito growl

 

Kisame gulp and signals the waitress for a refill.

 

“Serious when did your fiancé, who I never met yet know disturbing detail about, start acting weird”

 

“He is not my fiancé” Obito stammer, the tip of his ears red “But it started like this….”

  
  
  
  


“Sounds to me, he received something that remind him of something painfully” Kisame confess, barely containing his glee” But Obito I didn’t know you have it in you. To say something that cheesy. You sure you don’t want to marry him”

 

“If you don’t stop making fun of me” Obito raise his mug in threat “I will throw this mug at your face”

 

“Obito. Look at me” Kisame said, lips pressed in a thin line “If you don’t propose. Someone else will get his attention and if by chance they fall in love with each other. No one else will get hurt but you. Only you”

 

“Maybe you’re right” Obito whispered, smiling sadly “But at least we’re still boyfriends now. Right? Let me treasure what we have” He laughs, a painfully sound and rest his head at the table

 

“I’m so pathetic” Obito whispered. “I want to marry him but I’m a coward”

 

* * *

  


“Obito, you’re back” Kakashi greet, putting on his jacket; the one he uses when he is going to hang out with his friends.

 

“Hey” Obito waved “Where you going?”

 

“Genma invite me to a bar to celebrate his…um new intimate relationship with” Kakashi explain; he gulps” Gai” he whispered

 

“Wait. Let me just change my clothes”

 

“You could just not change your clothes-”

 

“Kakashi, I do not judge that, sometimes, your friends slam and yell outside our door at ungodly hour. I understand” Obito interrupt “So please understand that I want to wear pastel color near them”

 

“Maybe. You have a point” Kakashi ,remembering the mess and chaos his friends leave behind, agreed

 

* * *

 

 

Obito easily sit beside Genma. He leaned against the bar.

 

“So that’s what the flowers are for” Obito comment when he caught a glimpse of the bouquet Gai was holding.

 

“What?” Genma ask, turning to him looking away from Gai; who was talking to Kakashi with vague gesture; near the bathroom across the room.

 

“I thought I seen you outside Konan’s flower shop holding a bouquet” Obito answered, turning to face Genma with a careless smile.

“How were you even there? Your apartment is near the school and that shop was miles away from the school” Genma resort, grinning

“Oh” Obito said, looking at Genma like he was stupid “I’m friend with the owner of the café across the flower shop”

“You do know that is the seediest part of the city; where the yakuza are prominent” Genma said thoughtfully

“I think you forgot where Kakashi and I first met” Obito laughed, like he was talking about the weather; like it was common knowledge “It was the police station”

“But you don’t have any record” Genma replied, blood slowly draining from his face and his face flatting a bit.

“That’s because I’m not stupid enough to get caught”

 

“I’m warning you, Genma, Because Gai may have broken our door countless of times but he is still my friend” Obito smiled with his eyes empty and cold “If you break his heart I would make sure you will have the worst luck in the school; misplaced assignment, missing pens, slow computers, tripping in the hallways and viral videos of your worst fails. I will make your life miserable and funny thing is no one will find evidence that it was my fault”

 

“Kukazu, put their total in my tab” Obito called out to the bartender, who wave him off

 

“Congrats”

 

Obito pat him in the shoulder and stand up to walk toward the exit of the bar

 

Leaving a very terrified friend behind, who was suspicious looking at his drink

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Since you read until the can you please leave a kudo before you go


End file.
